Monitoring services managed by a system may or may not be an insignificant load on a network system compared to real traffic. A monitor on a single CPU may be sufficient to process all the monitoring. As networks expand in size and capacity, the number of nodes to be monitored may also increase. The significant increase in processing from monitoring the increased number of modes may overburden a single processor.